Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device controller, and more particularly, to a device controller and method of controlling a digital device using the same.
Discussion of the Related Art
In the related art, digital devices have been controlled using controllers. For example, a personal computer (PC) has been controlled by a keyboard or a mouse and a television (TV) has been controlled by a remote controller. Recently, with the advent of digital devices with a touch screen, a touch input signal has been used to control the digital devices.
However, since in general, the above-mentioned controllers are only suitable for corresponding digital devices, it is difficult to control a specific digital device using a different controller rather than a controller for the specific digital device. Moreover, the digital device with the touch screen has a limitation in that a user should directly touch the digital device.
Meanwhile, a user can use a mobile device as a controller for another digital device after downloading and installing a related application on the mobile device. However, it has disadvantages in that the process for using the mobile device as the controller is quite complicated and in some cases, the process is restricted by circumstances such as a network, etc.